Varis Laidon
Name: Varis Laidon (Del) Height: 5'6" Age: 143 Hair: Copper in color with just about shoulder in length Skin: Darker bronze Eye Color: Silver Weight: 112lbs Special Skills: Able to turn into creatures of the wild. Able to heal others and draw upon the power of the elements to create wondrous events. Personal History: When Del was first born he was a fast mover, they said he would disappear into the woods in the blink of an eye, but he would always be found near some sort of animal. At first it was the slower moving creatures but it wasn't long before his desire to see more set in. By the time he was 80 he has seen every creature near his home, more than once. During this time he meet a old elf by the name of Agus. Young Del was amazed by this man, he was able to turn into animals that he had never seen! After asking to be taught his ways Agus started meeting him far out into the woods showing him the ways of the world. The power to draw on the world around him in order to help him, and the law of the jungle. Everything feeds on everything else. Hunting a rabbit as a large cat is something special and magical. Upon turning 110 he declared himself an adult and named himself Varis Laidon and began his travel of the world. First he went to the north moving slowing just soaking in this new world. There was a bird that he had never seen before, a giant eagle, and he promptly studied it and tried becoming it and it worked. Oh to fly above the trees feeling the wind in his face. Beating his wings and running as fast as he could Varis tried to take flight and that is when he meet the bear. With the use of his magic he made a new friend and found out that the bear was a she and a her cub were in danger. Running with his bow in hand he found some humans had trapped it in a large claw trap. When he went to set the cub free the humans arrived and tried to attack him, it did not end well for them. A few years later after watching those bear cubs grow into a full grown adults Varis choose to head out into other areas of the world. Along the travel he heard of dinosaurs laying down at a impassable natural bowl and of course he could not resist that chance. He traveled for years tracking down where this natural bowl could be and eventually he found it. Past plains as far as the eye could see, waters too deep to messure he reached the bowl. Heading down into this unnatural world as a giant spider he no sooner reached the bottom then he was reminded of the law of the wild. Eat and be Eaten. A large dinosaur leaped out of the brush and tried to eat him. Not even getting a faint outline of a drawing he was more than happy to get out with his life. Upon exiting from that bowl he noticed in the distance mountains he had never been too. Heading in that direction he encountered a human monk named Hesia. She had been injured by some creature that lived in the mountains he was headed towards. With them both traveling in the same direction they choose to go together. Not too long after entering the mountains they were attacked by a large grey cat that had a yell that sounded like someone being tortured. The cat attacked without warning but Hesia seemed to be expecting it because with blows too numerous to count she staggered the beast, and with a quick shot wit an arrow I finished the beast off. I drew the beast mostly to find out what it really was. After they went though the mountains he choose to stay with her, and after a year Varis found out Hesia's secret. She had been entrusted to carry a gem, a gem that contained the soul of a demon, and that gem had shattered and was in-bedded into her chest and the healing he had performed had sealed it in. Also that she was having nightmares ever sense, everyone she meets she sees tortured to death in her dreams. The following morning she was gone. Varis did his best to find out where she was but after five years he had little hope. While still on his hopeful quest he was contacted by Agus his first teacher about one of their order was doing unspeakable acts near Coppershire..... TO BE CONTINUED...